


Two Bodies of a Different Mind

by MatthewTheFadeStrider



Series: Hawkes and Cats [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Humorous, M/M, body switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatthewTheFadeStrider/pseuds/MatthewTheFadeStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by my sister:</p><p>Anders and Hawke wake up one morning in bed, looking at themselves. Humor follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Bodies of a Different Mind

Rune Hawke found himself entirely euphoric in his dreams post-sex with his cat-loving, blonde, pony-tail wearing, justice hosting, puppy dog eyed, Templar fighting, mage activist of a (might Hawke add) hot former warden...  
  
The apostates ended in a tangle at the end of the night, speaking soft words into each other's ears before falling into a sound sleep. The dream was strange, a sensation of floating that went beyond normality. Rune's dreams often brought him into a sense of being, one with the fade and all it's entirety...but this was different. His normal sense of place and direction was lost amongst the magically sound kinesthesia he registered normally.  
  
Oh, yes, but - with Hawke what was true normality, anyways?

  
Hawke didn't think anything of it until he slowly awoke. He realized that his arms were around Anders, although that wasn't how he remembered falling asleep with the other. Usually it was Anders who wrapped his arms around Hawke when they fell asleep together. Instead, he could feel the male's breath rise and fall in his own arms. He was groggy enough that he couldn't focus on the fact that Anders's body shape wasn't as he remembered.

Assuming his usual routine, the groggy sleeper slipped his arms out from Anders body. Hearing a low grunt of disapproval he held in a smirk. Rolling over, Hawke's eyes closed all the way, he stretched out his feet so as to get vertical.

Once his feet settled into the familiar sensation of the carpet his stomach gave an unusual growl.

_Hungry already?_

He yawned, opening his eyes for the first time only long enough to stretch and groan. "Anders..." He turned his head, only to freeze out of sheer shock. Of course the first thought was _Am I still in a dream_...and (naturally) the first reaction was to rub his eyes and adjust to make sure he was seeing things correctly.

Looking down at his own body laying in bed was an unusual sight, even for his standards. Checking another rub to his eyes, he made sure he wasn't going insane before he finally came to the conclusion that - no - yes - he was looking down at his sleeping body. An an unusually strange sense of awareness came over him, before he patted his abdomen, pectorals, and - then - his face. It didn't take long for him to come to a hyper-sense of awareness that he wasn't alone. Inside the depths of his mind a presence lingered there, shifting unseen and unaware as it spoke into his mental thought.  
  
**_You are not Anders._**

He fell onto the floor in shock, causing quite a ruckus in the sleeping form of " _Hawke_ " that ended in more Chaos than it solved. Something happened, several things got knocked over, screaming ensued, Bodahn came rushing up from downstairs, the Mabari began howling, the covers flew everywhere, and - what was supposed to be him - was yelling in disbelief.  
  
What.  
  
A.  
  
Wake.  
  
Up.  
  
Call.  
  
When the chaos finally settled into a state of nullified shock, (where-in Bodahn had the unfortunate task of being shooed out, and the Mabari was directed downstairs right behind) Hawke was staring into his own eyes with an acute sense of spiritual redirection lingering into the depths of...his...or - as it turned out - Anders's mind.  
  
"How did this happen?" Were the first words to be spoken.  
  
But the responses that followed were rather lost in the drabble of unanswered questions. There were no answers...for it just...  
  
_DID._  
  
Rune shuttered, his shoulders bunching up as he sat facing Anders on the bed...or...Hawke...as it were. "Justice is giving me a good chunk of his opinions on our long-standing relationship." Rune remarked to break the silence that fell. It was awkward, so of course his first instinct was to joke about things, "Or...at least I think it's Justice...unless you've recently taken in another spirit I don't know about..."  
  
"Am I supposed to be a Hotel for Spirits, now?" Anders said with a mild irritation showing amidst his face...or - to be exact - Hawke's.  
  
_At least it wasn't going to be hard to understand the emotions on his face anymore._ A small pause in thought, _Great job at being positive...next thing you know you'll become a Unicorn, Hawke._

**_I very highly doubt you will transform into the creature you refer_ _to._** Justice spoke his piece of insight into Hawke's conscious thought.

Hawke ignored it, finding it hard to concentrate with his presence. "That's not what I meant." He responded to Anders. He felt like this was going to be a very uncomfortable day indeed.

 

*

Varric and Isabella were the first to laugh at the news, putting a painful strain on Anders and Hawke's switched faces. If Fenris found things amusing, he didn't say anything - settling for his usual brooding demeanor in the corner of the room. The remainder of the company didn't help one bit...  
  
"This isn't funny-" Anders and Hawke couldn't even finish the words before chaos broke out amongst the others.

"This one is going into the special edition." Varric said, checking down something onto a note-pad.  
  
"Oh CONTRARE-" Isabela began, quickly switching to, "I bet it's great for your role-play-"  
  
"Oh, is everyone switching places?" Marill said in her typically naive fashion, "Should I be Fenris for the day-"  
  
"You couldn't manage it, Mage." Was the responding growl. "And don't try-"  
  
Mass...  
  
Chaoooos...  
  
Hawke and Anders felt like they shrunk several feet.

*

Battling was hard for both of them, but Hawke especially felt an alien sense of inability. Anders was trained as a healer, so calling upon spells that were naturally meant for offense meant casting them differently. The luster on the party's amusement wore thin when Hawke cast several useless healing spells at unnecessary times, Anders caught several people on fire by accident, and Justice was released...  
  
Three times.  
  
At the end of the day, when Anders and Hawke fell back on their shared bed with exasperated expressions...  
  
They both concluded that they didn't even begin to know the half of what it meant being each-other.  
  
"I hope this doesn't continue for to long...not that I don't enjoy becoming formally acquainted with your body on a regular basis...but this isn't exactly pleasurable as the normal times I do..." Hawke huffed, brushing a small lock of blonde hair from the face he had.  
  
Anders made a sound of agreement, eyes shifting up towards his lover with exasperation.  
  
"There is one upside, at this point, I suppose..."  
  
"What's that, love?"  
  
"At least we know our bodies enough to direct the pleasure to the BEST places-"  
  
"Encouragable, as ever." Anders's lips twitched, shifting the tattoo on Hawke's face just above them. None the less, it did end up coming to expectations.  
  
The next morning things came back to normality, but it did give the two a new sense of respect for their respective abilities.


End file.
